


Freedom Never Felt So Close

by MindHoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindHoney/pseuds/MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Armin Artler and you've never experienced love like the one you found with Eren Jeager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Never Felt So Close

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made me write this.
> 
> And sorry if some parts are descriptive and others aren't or if one part just doesn't make sense, I usually write fanfic late at night so I doze in and out a lot. 
> 
> If you see a mistake please notify me!~

It's the year 843 and everything inside wall Maria was as casual and normal as it has been since your species has been forced to live inside these three great barriers you call a prison. 

The wind howls gently into your right ear as you walk down a narrow path of cobblestone and moss, it giving you a soft shiver as it softly blows your golden medium height  hair to the left. It was soothing,  and for just a split second you imagined yourself on what you have only read about. A boat. Surrounded by miles and miles of sea. But, you were sure the sea didn't smell like rotten flesh and stinking feet or even burning wood. 

With that you were snapped out of your trance as quickly as you entered it, sighing heavily and looking down at yourself. Your clothes were obviously worn out but they still were fitting nicely and that's all your mother cared about. You had a white under shirt, brown overalls and a light grey coat on. It wasn't exactly fashion, but no one in your wall was even rich enough to even care about something like that.

Before you could carry on your stroll you were harshly pushed into a wall, and with a whimper and a loud grunt you fell to your knees. The wind was momentarily knocked out of you and your eyesight a bit hazy, but it soon returning. Before you could even look at who it was you were forced to stand up, being held to the cobblestone wall by force. 

"What's wrong, bastard? If it's too much, hit back already." A voice spoke up and immediately you think to yourself of how lucky you are it's just these guys. 

With a soft pained look, you shake your head and grip the arm that was holding you up. "I'd prefer not to be on the same level as you." You say simply, the two sidekicks on the side a bit confused but the leader a bit angry. "You know it's true! Otherwise I'd be just another punching bag for you guys right now, so doesn't that mean I basically win?!" You shouted,  all the three, finding them all puzzled before the middle one spoke up. "Shut your damn mouth you brat!" As his hand went up to slap you, you hear an unfamiliar voice call out to your bullies,  their heads turning and a soft grin played on their lips. "Well well, isn't it Eren Jeager, come to clean up our scraps?"

You look over to the boy that was sticking up for you, blinking multiple times. You've only seen him around your neighborhood multiple times, and you knew his name but you couldn't bare yourself to talk to him... and you didn't know why. All you could feel right now was your pulse quickening at the site of the other male. 

Eren looked furious at that moment, his teeth bared and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes looking malicious.  "Just leave him alone and go pick on someone your own size! " The brunette yelled,  making the trio laugh. 

"Oh yeah, like who? " The middle blonde questioned, tilting his head ever so slightly before dropping you to the ground again, your posture helpless and a little shocked.

Eren stood straight a little more than he was, composing himself before cracking his knuckles. "Me."

The possy laughed in his face which gave Erens confidence go down slightly,  him blinking and growling,  baring his teeth again. "Cmon! Fight me,  Ill take all three of you down!" 

Their laughs grew louder till one of the sidekicks was bending over and holding his sides, bellowing in laughter. The middle shook his head and chuckled. "No no, I think we are good." He said, not wanting to give Eren the pleasure of a fight. "We'll be taking our leave" he gave a toothy grin before giving you a death glare, pulling the fatter one by the collar down the road due to his cease in laughter.

As shocked as you were,  you blink, a bit out of it for a moment before you were snapped back to reality when the boy from your neighborhood lifted you too your feet, giving irritated whispers of nonsense towards the three boys before shaking it off and looking at you.

Your heart skipped a beat as you looked into his chocolate brown eyes, the hair on your arms standing and you becoming flustered, which he notices and laughs some before pulling away. "Sorry about that, I hate seeing people in your position" The male said, you blinking and fumbling on your words a bit before finally getting something useful out.

"N-No, it's okay! Thank you, so much. U-Uh, my names Armin...  Armin Arlert. " You bow very slightly but he pulls you back up straight, holding your shoulders and it almost made you melt. You had no clue why you were feeling this way and it was weird and you hated these goddamned butterflies!

"My names Eren Jeager. It's nice to meet you." He had a hopeful smile and you blink, slowly smiling back.

That's the day you fell in love with him.

\-------------------------------------------

A lot has happened throughout the years, but the most important ones were almost all about how there were new Titans. You joined the army forces and joined the Survey Corps with multiple friends, but you were only there because you followed Erens decision after your home was destroyed by a massive Titan that overlooked every citizen over the enormous wall. 

But that was years ago, and it has just been a week after the whole escapade with the female Titan.

It was a lot more calmer, for sure. 

You roam the inside headquarters a bit nervously,  a bead of sweat dropping from your brow from how shooken up you were about this moment. This wasn't like anything like you experienced in the field, this was a more serious and personal matter that could easily make you the happiest person in the world or it'd have your soul crushed into millions of little ashen pieces, dusted all over the ground you'd be laying on.

But right now, you had to think positive.  Because right now you had to tell him. 

You had to tell Eren how you have felt for years. It has grown too strong to ignore anymore. 

As you turn a sharp corner you immediately stop in your tracks, almost falling from how fast you stopped. There was Eren, conversing with someone who you couldn't make the face of.

Erens faced glowed brightly from a nearby torch, a blush on his face and a happy grin. It made your heart soar to see him so happy, but yet a tinge of jealousy appeared when he thought about how that blush wasn't because of him. 

Eren didn't notice you, which was good news. You hid behind the corner and cautiously peaked around it,  your eyes widening when you found Eren speaking to your Sergeant Levi Ackerman, his usual pokerface wasn't accompanying him today by the looks of a  soft smile he was wearing. 

That sent your jealousy for a whole new level,  and it felt like knives were being shoved into your gut, one by one. Which sounded a lot nicer right now. 

To make it worse,  Eren went in for a hug, which took Levi back by surprise but he hesitantly returned it and awkwardly patted his back.

Enraged and with tears in your eyes, you stumble on your own feet as you try and turn and run away, but you trip right infront of the two.

There was a pause as both boys looked at you,  yet it felt like an eternity.  You made eye contact with Eren and his eyes were wide as he saw your tears.

It took you a moment to realize you were balling your eyes out before you stand and race off to somewhere isolated, faces pass and you couldn't make out the expression due to your clouded eye sight.   
Eren had pulled away from Levi as soon as you ran and chased after you, calling your name and begging for you to wait but you didn't listen. You were too engulfed into your own mind and thoughts to hear or see anyone.

You escape out the back door, going behind a few crates and immediately sitting. Your hearing only picks up Eren shouting loudly for you before suddenly he stops and his foot steps get further away. 

After five minutes of silence you pour your heart out into your knees, feeling isolated for the moment and secure.

All those years of loving him and helping to look after him he showed a sergeant that beat him more affection than you ever got, and it made you sick. You regret joining the Survey Corps, you regret meeting Eren and you regret living. 

Your body convulsed as you cried and soon you heard soft foot steps approach,  you giving a soft gasp and returning to try being quiet, but it was too late. They heard you.

A figure appears before you, looking down at you and you up to them. You couldn't make out the face quite well till you wiped the tears away, your heart breaking as soon as you saw Eren infront of you. 

He took a minute to examine you before sitting down infront of where you were, cutting off your escape. You bring your knees up, hugging them tight. 

"Armin... what's wrong? What's gotten into you?" He says softly, you silent and refusing to speak.

He waited for a moment before sighing at the answer he never got, scooting closer and putting a hand on his. "Please tell me. I can't fix anything if you don't tell me..."

The hand contact almost made you jump, looking at his hand on yours for a moment before into his eyes, sniffling and trying to compose yourself before speaking. "Do you like him?" You asked a bit blankly.

Eren was a bit shocked and confused at your question,  thinking for a moment before it hit him. "You mean Levi?  What in your right mind would make you think I like him. Do you even know how OLD he is?" He managed a reassuring smile,  looking at you.

You do, in fact, feel a bit more assured at his words,  but still. "What was the hug about then" You ask, having so many unanswered questions.

Eren became a bit nervous at that question, it showing through how he shifted. "He... was helping me... I asked him how he knew if someone liked him back and before he told me how, he mentioned if it was about you... and... I... The hug was something of gratitude Armin. " He sighed and you blinked,  looking at him. You were a bit confused at what he was trying to say, and before you could say anything he continued.  

"Armin... I don't know how to say this but. I asked him for advice to ask you out because I... I've had a crush on you... since the day I layed eyes on you. I wanted to make sure I was ready to tell you how I felt,  but with all of this bullcrap with the female Titan... I couldn't get anything out yet. I was going to bring you to the top of the tower tonight and tell you but I guess it's all out now so..." He looked at you a soft flush on his cheeks and his hopeful eyes staring into your surprised and shocked ones. 

You had so many emotions right now you didn't know how to deal with it all, you couldn't think, you couldn't move. You were stunned. 

A moment passed before everything calculated and joy overwhelmed you, a grin growing on your dark red face, your eyes glossy and immediately you pulled the other into your arms for a tight embrace,  balling his shirt in fists. "I...I feel the same about you Eren, I was going to tell you right then and I saw you with Levi s-so I just... freaked out! I'm so s-"

Your apology was cut off by Erens lips being pressed gently into yours, your breath caught but slowly you relaxed,  both your eyes fluttering shut as you melted into the kiss you only ever dreamed about.

In that moment, you imagined yourself on a boat, miles and miles of sea around you. As you looked out, you feel Eren come up behind you and wrap his gentle arms around your waist, you immediately melting into his arms before he steals your lips again with his.

You two are the unsinkable ship, the ship that only got stronger and pulled through through the most harshest of waves 

That was the day you and Eren shared your first kiss.


End file.
